Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział II Pocałował mnie boski chłopak...
Witaj w Obozie Herosów Etno. Jestem Will Solace. Strasznie bolała mnie głowa ledwo rozumiałam jego słowa. -Widzę, że już wiesz kim jestem, ale Will mam jedno malutkie pytanie... -No to pytaj- uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał bosko. -GDZIE JA JESTEM?!?!?! -No przecież mówiłem...- zamyślił się- może masz krótkotrwałą amnezję- gadała sam do siebie -Nie... to znaczy wiem jestem w Obozie Herosów, ale chciałabym wiedzieć w jakim budynku się znajduję.- wytłumaczyłam, a jego oczy rozbłysły. -Jesteś pod najdoskonalszą opieką lekarską czyli moją! Podałem ci trochę ambrozji i nektaru, więc powinnaś się czuć o wiele lepiej. Był to bardzo fajny chłopak. Pomógł mi i się mną zajął. Podejrzewam, że tym się tutaj zajmuje : leczy chorych, ale i tak byłam bardzo wdzięczna. Faktycznie czułam się o wiele lepiej. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie jesteśmy sami; za Will'em stał potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Tyleże to nie był mężczyzna tylko centaur. Pomyślałam, że normalnie byłoby to dziwne, ale chyba mnie już nic nie zdziwi. -Will nie rozgaduj się tylko wracaj do pracy- spojrzał znacząco na blondyna- Jestem Chejron, pomagam kierować Obozem. -Jestem Etna, ale chyba to już pan wie... -Tak wiem na razie będziesz musiała mieszkać w domku Hermesa czyli w jedenastce, bo jesteś nowa i jeszcze żaden bóg nie uznał cię, więc zaraz cię tam zaprowadzę i... -Kiedy się przestraszyłam woda koło mnie wybuchła więc chyba jestem córką... jak on tam miał? Posejdona?- Zapytałam. -Jest to bardzo ważne wydarzenie jeżeli do Obozu trafia dziecko Wielkiej Trójki i niewątpliwie jesteś córką Pana Mórz, ale dopóki cię on nie uzna musisz siedzieć w domku Hermesa. -No okey- wstałam z łóżka- to zaprowadzisz mnie? -Ooo nieee to zrobi ktoś inny... Tylko kto... Ja mam za dużo spraw na głowie, ale kto teraz nie ma !- tak się zastanawiał gdy nagle przerwał mu Will. -Ja nic szczególnie ważnego nie robię... Mógłbym oprowadzić Etnę i pokazać jej wszystkie domki po kolei.-zgłosił się z nadzieją Will. Pewnie chciał się trochę oderwać od pracy. -No... Dobrze Will, możesz pokazać wszystko Etnie, ale gdy wszystko zrobisz to wracaj do pracy! -Tak jest!- roześmiał się.- No dobra od czego by tu zacząć... Już wiem! Najpierw pójdziemy na arenę. Co ty na to? Chejron wyszedł, a my razem z Will'em za nim. Blondyn pokazał mi arenę domki zatrzymując się przy jednym z nich mówiąc: -A oto mój ulubiony domek... bo w nim mieszkam! Domek Apolla! Po tym domku szczególnie mnie oprowadził. Gadał ciągle jak to by było mieć fajnie taką siostrę jak ja. Ogólnie pokazał mi cały obóz kończywszy przy jeziorze kajakarskim. Na plaży siedział ubrany na czarno chłopak. Też był boski. O bogowie! Jak ja mogę się tak rozwodzić nad każdym spotkanym chłopakiem! -Nico! Cześć! Popatrz mamy nową obozwiczkę- krzyczał do chłopca w czerni. Gdy Nico się uśmiechnął wyglądał jak anioł. NIE PRZESTAŃ ETNA. -Jestem Nico di Angelo, a ty ?- zapytał, ale zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć dodał- chm... pachniesz morzem tak jak Percy- na to imię Will spochmurniał- Pewnie jesteś córką Posejdona. -Mhm patrz- wskazałam ręką na wodę, skupiłam się i wydałam jej rozkaz w myślach, aby się podmiosła. Oczywiście woda posłuchała i chwile po tym całe jezioro lewitowało nad dnem. Nico pokiwał z uznaniem. -Nie mam wątpliwości, a ty Will? -Ja też nie, ale wracając do tego co było rano- od tej chwili zaczęłam czuć się jak jakiś wróg podsłuchiwacz, więc kazałam wodzie wrócić na jej miejsce i zaczęłam powoli się oddalać. -Oh nie wierze, że myślisz że cię zdradzam Will daj spokój- Nico złapał go za rękę, ale Will ją od razu wyrwał. -Ah tak to patrz jak to jest cierpieć- podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował. Pocałunek był przyjemny. Nie mogłam się oderwać. Czułam się jak w niebie. Jednak skończył się tak szybko jak się zaczął, ponieważ Will się opamiętał. -Oh przepraszam... nie chciałem- Jego usta były nabrzmiałe od pocałunku. Nagle przyroda obok Nica zaczęła więdnąć i umierać. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Will popatrzył ze złością na Nica i odszedł pozostawiając mnie samą z nieszczęsnym czarnowłosym chłopcem. Podeszłam do niego i go przytuliłam. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam, ale poczułam, że powinnam go pocieszyć. -Wszystko będzie dobrze Nico- powiedziałam z otuchą w głosie- Will'owi przejdzie i znów będziecie razem. Czułam się głupio pocieszając starszego chłopaka ode mnie, ale nie miałam wyboru. Postanowiłam zmienić temat: -Ile masz lat Nico? -14 ale... no nieważne... dobra ja też już muszę iść. Może pogadamy później...- powiedział i odszedł w cień, a w nim się rozpłynął I jak się podobało. Jest to dość dziwna historia, ale mam nadzieję, że fajna... Dawajcie mi propozycję co jeszcze w życiu Etny mogłoby być ciekawe i interesujące :* ~Etna Sezef Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach